Theodus Crane Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Theodus Crane portayed Big Tiny ---- How did you get your role as Big Tiny? ''' I have an awesome agent that got me an audition, and casting and production liked what they saw. '''Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? We were charged with the duty of creating our own backstory so we could bring more depth to our characters. What backstory did you create? I figured my character was the kind of guy that grew up in a bad neighborhood and the people he hung out with didn't always make the best decisions. Partly as a result of circumstance and environment and partly as a result of taking the easy way out. I imagined Big Tiny's biggest crime was not knowing when to walk away. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people who were doing the wrong thing. He probably took the rap for the whole thing based on how long he was sentenced. When did you find out Big Tiny was going to be the first prisoner to die? About a day or two before we filmed. They keep everything hush hush! Need to know basis, lol. ' Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role?' I intentionally did not. I wanted to bring something new to the tone of the show. (that was actually the last time I employed that tactic) Who are your favorite characters? I liked Hershel and Glenn, the're both fighting with the kind of purpose that I can identify with What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Very familial, everyone was excited about working withus and made it an exciting experience. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Not entire scenes, but parts of scenes were edited out. At least from my parts. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' ' Every moment on set was interesting, it's hard to pick just one. With the exception of the silly hat prank, What is the silly hat prank? We wore silly hats during a take in honor of Billy Gierhart's (the director of that episode) birthday. The best part was trying not to laugh. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ' ' Getting to interact with people that are interested in the culture of the show, even almost two years after I was on it. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? I'm not sure. Probably a mix between T-Dog and Merle. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I recently signed on to work on a movie called "Twinge" alongside some amazing actors including Kane Hodder from Friday the 13th and Hatchet. It's a great script and the story is unique. I think it will get some attention. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. It's been my pleasure! Category:Interviews